


Innocent Seduction

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Lust, Masturbation, Psychological, Touch-Starved, fetishizing, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Jack falls into nearly borderline insane lust for Ashi.





	Innocent Seduction

Ashi, the light in my life. The fire in my loins. My sin, yet my virtue. I want to tear her leaves off with my teeth and kiss her in the confetti that was once her clothing. To show and indulge in amazing pleasure with. To make her mine completely.

She was asleep, her head resting at my shoulder. Her lithe arm holding on to the other. She looked so sweet, yet alluring. The way her mouth opened only slightly and breathing out her sweet breath on my neck. I could feel her calm pulse from her breasts. I only wished I could see her dark obsidian eyes, but this was good. She nuzzled deeper into me and I hold her tighter, savoring the last sight of the night. I could feel myself going into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

_I sat down on the, cooking some fish for me and Ashi to eat for dinner. Ashi suddenly went in front of me and smiled._

_"Jack, may I show you something?"_

_"Yes you can Ashi."_

_Ashi bit her before ripping her top open and exposing her breasts to me. They were firm and lovely, medium in size. They looked so perfect on her._

_"Ashi!"_

_"Do you like them? I want you to like them. I want you to like my whole body." She undid the vines holding up her skirt and they dropped as well. Her hips were large and sensuous. The area between her legs was hairless and I could see some glimmering pink._

_I felt aroused and allowed her to straddle and kiss me. I gently stroked her bottom and thighs. Soft and firm. She stopped the kiss went to her knees and began to pump and stroke me slowly._

_"Ah-A-Ashi." I moaned as she continued this incredible sensation. I felt like I could melt into her._

_"Oh Jack, please let me do this to you. I know you like it."_

_"Ashi, this feels so good."_

_"I know."_

_Soon I was breathing heavily and I felt the Earth fall from it's axis._

_How wonderful it felt._

* * *

 

I suddenly woke up and looked in embarrassment and suprise. Ashi's hand was on the base of my erection and had my seed on her face and breasts, she was still clothed, thankfully.

"Ashi! What are you doing?!"

She backed up a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up and saw you stroking that thing so I went to help you! I'm sorry."

"It-it's okay. Go get washed up by the river and come back here. Maybe we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Okay." She quickly left and I pondered what had just happened. Perhaps it would be better if we were awake and she knew better, but it still would be a little embarrassing.

But I would still think of it in my deepest fantasies, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the story being told through Jack first person, what do you all think?


End file.
